


Color carmesí

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Egoland (Rust server) [1]
Category: Egoland, Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Basado en el primer directo de Egoland de Auron y Luzu, Cannibalism, Karmaland y Egoland pasan en la misma continuidad, Luzplay, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Parecía más un juego entre viejos amigos que una declaración de guerra.Pero las cosas nunca son tan simples.
Relationships: Auron (Egoland)/Luzu(Egoland), Auron/Luzu
Series: Egoland (Rust server) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Color carmesí

**Author's Note:**

> Karmaland y Egoland pasan en la misma continuidad, es un HC que ronda por ahí, por eso me salió esta idea~

Auron ya sabia que Luzu había matado con anterioridad a Biyin una de su grupo, y eso en un sitio tan conflictivo como se estaba volviendo Egoland era sinónimo de declarar la guerra. Después de ser secuestrado y probar la carne humana, esta decidido a sobrevivir cueste lo que cueste, y llevándose a quien sea por delante.

Así que en cuanto vio al causante de esto y de las múltiples amenazas que ya había recibido de su parte él y todo el grupo se puso con la guardia alta.

Pero a pesar de todos esos antecedentes Auron le hizo una promesa a Luzu, una bobería que era de ellos antes de que ambos terminasen en estas tierras hostiles.

Parecía más un juego entre viejos amigos que una declaración de guerra.

Pero las cosas nunca son tan simples.

Auron comenzó a gemir, era su promesa, molestarlo con sus gemidos fingidos en el oído y escucharle gritar nuevamente "La monetización" por que hasta ahí llegaba su conflicto para él, una serie de bromas pesadas, por que desde su perspectiva no había una venganza pendiente.

Se supone que las cosas ya estaban arregladas, se supone que ya todo estaba bien con Luzu.

Pero en cuanto se escuchó el grito de Biyin reclamando que Luzu le había matado supo que las cosas se iban a complicar.

Para él todo esto era un juego, para el resto, probablemente el asunto era más serio.

Biyin se acercó con una piedra, empujándolo a las orillas del lago, Auron se mantuvo en su idea todo esto solo era un juego, insistió en que el resto debía seguirle con la tontería.

Pero tanto Biyin como Perxa persiguieron a Luzu por las orillas, y no estaban escuchándole, nadie le estaba escuchando en ese momento. Así que solo les persiguió, repitiendo que la idea era desmonetizarle el directo.

Pero el primer golpe vino, de parte de Biyin como venganza por lo de antes, Luzu cayó al agua y más piedrazos vinieron contra él.

No era la idea.

Ese no era el plan inicial de Auron pero...

¿Por que tenerlo tirado en el suelo ajo sus pies no se sentía mal?

Los ruegos, las risas del resto, sus lamentos, todo en la imagen que veía fue diferente de lo que espero en su primer encuentro.

Saco la piedra y antes de que el resto le quitara la Lanza a Luzu, Auron ya tenia una idea firme en su mente. Luego de los ruegos por que no lo matasen llegaron las suplicas, por que esta perdido y Luzu solo quería encontrarse con Ibai.

¿Se atrevía a nombrar a otro en su presencia? acaso él cree que eso ¿Le hará librarse de la piedra en su mano?

"Dile a Ibai que el próximo es él"

Y puede jurar por los Dioses que vio la desesperación en sus ojos. Le golpeo la cabeza, sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo, volvió a repetir la amenaza contra el Ibai que tanto parecía querer proteger Luzu. EL agua se volvió oscura, de un bello carmesí que brillaba contra los rayos del sol.

A Auron le gusta mucho el rojo.

Y siguió golpeando su cuerpo, el resto se alejó, Luzu ya no respiraba pero él, entre insultos continuaba golpeando con la roca, la carne se volvió roja por completo, ya no se movía pero los golpes siguieron, uno tras otro, manchando toda la roja de su sangre aun tibia.

Ya no puede oír el nombre de Ibai de los labios, ahora pálidos, de Luzu.

"Es la cena" Grito Perxita a su lado, pero sin moverse demasiado.

"Carne humana de Luzu" proceso su mente, dejando de golpear los sitios de donde más se puede conseguir carne, ahora solo debe asegurarse de mantener su comida "Me encanta"

Y volvió a maldecir a su protegido Ibai. como si Luzu pudiera oírle aún.

"A la mierda" sentencia, más para si mismo que para el resto de personas, eso dio pie a que terminaran de sacarle la carne del cuerpo para la cena de hoy.

De pronto parece frustrado, no tenia que llegar tan lejos pero algo dentro de si se volvió diferente cuando le vio en el suelo con esa herida en la cabeza de parte de Biyin.

El rojo le queda muy bien a Luzu.

Y como conmemoración a todo eso sostuvo entre sus manos un tesoro.

"¡Tengo la calavera de Luzu!" anuncio ante el resto como un trofeo, mientras sostiene con orgullo la calavera de Luzu entre sus manos manchadas de su sangre.

El contraste del blanco y el rojo le fascina. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que hice...


End file.
